Spiked
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Hermione's got a special something extra that no one knew about until Harry and Ron do something stupid. Now, everyone wants her for themselves and Hermione stuck in the crossfire of their feud for her. Will Tonks and Ginny be able to help her out of this mess? If you can last through the first four chapters, you can understand it better. It starts taking plot afterward.
1. Harry's Cousin

**_I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_I was not joking in the summary. If you can last through the first four chapters, then good job. It actually starts taking shape once you get past all that. Without further ado, enjoy the fic… if you dare. Ah, love Puss In Boots._**

* * *

It started when he was six.

Dudley had been chasing Harry around the house with a dead rat he'd found out in the street, attempting to make Harry eat it. Harry raced through the house, opening doors and running around the room as his cousin followed in pursuit. Dudley was relentless and Harry, not seeing where he was going, ended up barging into his aunt and uncle's room.

Petunia and Vernon both looked up from the bed, glaring at the black-haired menace before them. Petunia pulled the blanket up to cover her bare chest as Vernon simply used his many rolls of fat to cover his erection as he pulled from his wife.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded in a low growl, watching as his son raced in with the dead rat.

"He won't eat the rat, Dad." Dudley whined, brandishing the animal. Petunia turned her head away, praying her son wouldn't take that into her nice pristine kitchen. "I've been chasing him, trying to get him to eat it."

"Dudley, can't you see your mother and I are busy?" Vernon hissed to his son, beady eyes narrowed on the boy.

"What are you and Mum doing anyway?" Dudley asked, cocking his head in curious confusion.

"Well, uh, actually-." Suddenly, an idea came to Vernon's mind. One that most would not tolerate on most levels on any day, but it was a sure fire way to get his son more experienced and to keep Dudley's little mind occupied. It helped that it would keep Harry out of their hair as well. "We were showing emotion, Dudley." He went on, a mischievous smirk twisting his lips in a way that both small boys found unsettling. "You see, when there's a family member that's irritating you or making you happy or upset, you show emotion to them by doing this. Petunia dear, lower the blanket so that the boys can see it."

Petunia shot him a strange look, but lowered the blankets and spread her arms. "Boys, watch closely. I usually only do this when Petunia makes me feel happy."

Turning back to his wife, Vernon winked at her and took his erection in hand, slipping it back in with little difficulty. Petunia moaned in approval, her head rolling to the side and facing away from the boys for a moment as she lifted her hips to meet her husband's. Dudley and Harry both watched in fascination and partial disgust respectively. Petunia had already been fairly high by the time the boys had barged in so only a few quick thrusts and one or two hard ones sent her over the edge easily, moaning and shaking as she held tight to Vernon's shaking form as he released himself within her.

When both had finally calmed down, Vernon turned to Dudley and motioned to Harry. "Now you try it, Dudley."

"On Mother?" Dudley asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh no, that would be dreadful." Petunia snickered up at Vernon.

"No son." Vernon said, turning to Dudley. "Try on your cousin. It shouldn't be too hard. Just catch him."

Harry's eyes widened to the size of baseballs as he took off out the door once more, but this time, Dudley's cunning little mind had figured out a way to trap him. All he had to do was run Harry to the downstairs. Once Harry reached the kitchen he would have to defenestrate himself if he wanted to get out of this.

Dudley raced after his cousin, grinning maliciously as he chased Harry all around the downstairs, at one point, Harry almost hid inside his closet before relizing tht that was the absolute worse place to go when Dudley wanted to do something to him because he was completely trapped when it came to his closet. Running into the kitchen, Harry glanced around and gulped as Dudley moved a chair in front of the door to stop quick exits.

Grabbing Harry by the back of his neck, Dudley forced him to his hands and knees and pulled his pants down. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to work." He grunted, pulling down his own drawers while keeping a firm hand on his cousin.

"Dudley, let me go!" Harry ordered, fidgeting as he tried to escape from his cousin's grasp.

"Not a chance." Dudley sneered, using one hand to position himself right where he wanted to be. Taking a breath, Dudley began trying to push in, his attempts proving unsuccessful.

Harry screamed when Dudley attempted the penetration, squirming as he tried vainly to get away from his cousin. "Quit movin'!" Dudley ordered, using his large meaty hands to keep Harry still. Finally, the penetration was complete and Dudley grinned, pulling out and thrusting back in. Harry let out a howl of pain and Dudley grinned. "I'm doin' it right!" he cheered, thrusting once more.

Harry could feel himself going numb so as not to feel the pain, but his cousin was making it hard to feel nothing. The burning sensation was intense and Harry hoped it would end soon, his knees were getting too weak to hold him up. Finally, Dudley relinquished him, believing that to be enough.

"Now you know how I feel about you." Dudley snickered cruelly to his cousin. "That was fun. I think we'll do it again tomorrow."

It continued on that way for years to come. Once when he was ten, Harry had refused to clean the bathroom when his uncle told him to. Vernon had shouted at him and Harry had retaliated, the argument going on for at least five minutes before Vernon turned to his son. "Dudley, show Harry how you feel about him." Harry paled instantly and took off for the cleaning supplies, racing for the bathroom so that his cousin had no reason to torture him. Once the bathroom was finished, Harry hid himself inside his closet.

As his eleventh birthday drew near, Harry began thinking that there was no way he could escape Dudley forever and hoped that he could survive long enough to move out when he was eighteen.

* * *

**__****_I know you think it's gross or disgusting or that I'm twisted and sick. Quite frankly… tell me anyway, I do so enjoy hearing it. *Grin* Review and tell me what you think. And I also offer a challenge. Do you think you can really make it through the next three chapters? I suppose we'll see, now won't we?_**


	2. Ron's Family

**_I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_Hm. For those of you who have stuck around, good job. I'm wondering whether you're doing it to see how twisted I can get or if you're just skipping to the chapters that I deemed readable and overlooking these simply because I warned you of them. Whichever the case, try your luck at reading this one._**

* * *

It started when he was five

Ron, Fred and George had been racing around the house wreaking havoc on Percy and had stumbled into their parents' room without listening or knocking first.

Arthur was atop Molly, his mouth connected to her neck as her head was thrown back in rapture. Both Weasley parents lifted their heads as their sons rushed in, all four stopping at the sight of their naked parents entwined on the bed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking between both his parents.

"You mean your brothers haven't taught you?" Molly inquired, cocking her head at her youngest son. "You're old enough. Boys have you been slacking off on your brother?" she demanded of Percy, Fred and George.

"We haven't been, Mum." The twins stated in their defense. "We didn't know what age we should do it. I mean, Percy got to us when we were seven."

"You're brother's perfectly old enough right now." Arthur told them with a gentle smile. "Fred, George, why don't you help him out?"

"Yes, Dad." Fred agreed.

"Come on, Ron." George told him, leading him from the room, the trio forgetting all about Percy who shuffled out seconds later.

George led Ron to the room he shared with Fred and said, "Alright, we'll give ya the crash course.

"Percy gave us a bunch of lecturing for our trouble," Fred grumbled.

"So we're not going to bore you with all that." George continued.

"This is pretty much what you do with a girl-." Fred explained.

"When you like her a whole lot and she likes ya back." George finished, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Fred stepped up behind Ron and loosened his trousers, lowering them so that his erection could come through. He grinned at his twin and positioned his tip at Ron's entrance (of sorts). Rubbing gently to provide a bit of friction, Fred, began pushing in, pulling out and trying again.

"He's tight, George." Fred murmured.

"Too tight?" George inquired.

"No, but definitely tight." Fred told him.

"Try again."

"Already on it." With that, Fred took a breath and began pushing in further, widening Ron beyond comfort.

"Ow, hey watch what you're doin', mate, that hurts." Ron whined as George pushed Fred out of the way.

"Here, Ron, let me do it." George positioned himself correctly and pushed in. Ron grit his teeth at the initial pain, realizing what his brothers meant about being too tight. George couldn't go in very far.

"We'll have to loosen him up." Fred snickered.

"That'll take a few years." George agreed, slapping a high five with his brother before going back to thrusting into Ron. The younger redhead slowly became accustomed to it and didn't cringe quite as much.

George pulled out and grinned at his little brother as Ron stood straight. "So, how was your first family initiation?" he asked.

"It kinda hurt." Ron replied sheepishly.

"You get used to it." The twins stated together.

"But it's alright." Fred grinned.

"Cause we'll do this every day until you're comfortable with it." George grinned.

"So you all had to do this too?" Ron asked, looking up at his brothers.

"Percy and Charlie took care of us, but it must have been the hardest for Bill, he had Dad."

"See ya here tomorrow, Ron." They chuckled, ushering him out of their room.

It continued on much the same way. When Ginny was old enough a year later, Fred was tasked with getting her settled into it. She cried the first night, but Molly quickly put her fears at ease, telling her that if her brother did it correctly next time then it shouldn't hurt. If it did hurt, she was to report to Arthur and he would take care of it.

Ginny didn't mind it for the first few years, seeing Ron and George always at it made her think that it was normal, but something still seemed off about the entire thing. Finally, she brought it up one afternoon when Percy was propositioning her to try it with him. Mrs. Weasley was across the room preparing dinner to be cooked, but she wasn't paying any mind to it. Neither were Ron, Fred and George who were playing Exploding Snap on the kitchen table.

"Mum, what if I don't want to?" Ginny whimpered, cowering away from Percy.

"Don't want to?" Molly asked in genuine confusion. "Don't want to what?"

"Don't want to do this anymore? Any of it. At least not with my brothers. What then?"

"Nonsense, Ginny dear. Your brothers are perfect for you. Surely you want to continue the family line?"

"But what if I don't want to continue the family line with my brothers?" Ginny replied. "What if I want to meet someone else?"

"Then you'll have to wait until you go off to Hogwarts before that happens. And you lot remember that you aren't to do any of this there, understood?"

"Yes Mum." The four teens sighed, heading up to their rooms, Ginny locking hers from Percy's prying eyes.

* * *

**__****_Hm, there's another one, I suppose. Not quite as good as the last nor as strange considering they're a wizarding family, but the next two chapters are, admittedly, the actual bad ones. If you can withstand those… Made of Iron is a term that works well for your stomach._**


	3. Hermione's Parents

**_I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_This and chapter four are actually the most grotesque if you really think about it, so if you can survive this, you should be a freaking drill sergeant in the army cause then you can survive anything. By all means, enjoy… if you can._**

* * *

It started when she was four

Her father told her he wanted to have a little chat with her.

"Poppet, I'm going to show you something." He told her gently, taking her into his arms.

"What is it, Daddy?" Hermione asked curiously, watching as her father unbuckled his pants. She was expecting him to have the same thing that she and her mother had, but she was surprised when something long and fleshy came into view instead of the slit that she possessed. Looking on in wonder, she moved closer and examined it. It was definitely fleshy and there was nothing below it except two bag-shaped appendages, but even those were different than her antomy (four-year-olds don't know how to say anatomy).

"Can I touch it?" she inquired, pleading brown eyes looking up at her father hopefully.

"Of course, Poppet. Go ahead."

Reaching out, Hermione hesitantly took the member into her palms and more thoroughly examined it, squeezing and poking at different parts and noting that her father made strange sounds whenever she would do something in particularly, like rub the tip or squeeze the base. Stroking it, Hermione was rewarded with the reaction of her father's hips thrusting into her hands to get her to keep going.

"Put your mouth on it, Poppet." John groaned, pushing her head toward the member. Hermione opened her mouth to receive it and John's breath grew short, his hips thrusting faster as he held her head in place. Hermione could feel the saliva dribbling down her chin and wanted to pull away to wipe it off properly, but her father's hand kept her in place. Tears popped to her eyes as his member hit the back of her throat and suddenly, a sour liquid squirted down her throat, making her choke as she tried to spit it back out.

John relinquished her and began cleaning her up with his shirt, which was on the floor. Hermione wondered when he had taken it off, but dismissed this thought as he cleaned her. "Now, you mustn't tell Mummy what we've done here, right?" he told her softly, pressing his finger to her lips in the classic 'stay quiet' gesture.

Hermione was confused as to why her father wanted her to keep something a secret from her mother, but she complied, wondering if it was just going to be revealed to her mother later. The incident was forgotten over the next days as the young girl worked on learning to read once more and sounding out the letters she was seeing. As she was working her way toward the letter 'V' Jean walked in and requested to speak with Hermione in private. The youngest brunette glanced up and nodded, standing from her place on the floor and following her mother to a separate room.

Her mother had dropped to her knees before her. "Hermione, Mummy's going to show you some things, alright?"

'Alright, Mummy." Hermione replied, wondering if it was the same as what her father had shown her.

Jean began to undress and instructed Hermione to do the same. To the younger girl's relief, her mother looked just the same as her, if a bit bigger in a few areas. Jean knelt down once more and brought Hermione close. Bringing one tiny hand up to her breast, Jean began using it to massage her. "This is a breast, darling." She began explaining, little Hermione taking in every word and movement. "This little nub at the tip is called the nipple. You drank milk from it when you were little." Hermione cocked her head in astonishment.

"Is there still milk there?" she wondered aloud.

"Put your mouth there and find out, dear." Jean told her.

Hermione quickly complied, latching onto her mother's nipple and suckling just as she had done four years ago. Jean groaned and held her head there for a few seconds longer before Hermione pulled away. "There's no milk." She sighed, large brown eyes looking up at her mother.

Jean shook her head in reply before turning to the door. Hermione glanced back as well and spotted her father leaning against the door frame, completely naked. Jean stood and made her way over to him, swaying her hips as she did so. "How does it look from your angle, love?" she inquired huskily.

"Beautiful, love." John praised, hugging her close and pressing his lips to hers. Hermione watched the exchange in complete confusion and both of her parents turned to her.

"Don't worry, Hermione dear." Jean told her fondly, kneeling next to her. "We'll teach you much more than any book of any kind ever could on this subject. Are you ready to learn?"

Large curious brown eyes brightened at the thought of learning something and she nodded vigorously. Both parents grinned and moved closer to their daughter, ready to deliver the most important lessons she would ever learn.

Six years later, Hermione felt dread fill her stomach every time either or both of her parents was around, not feeling comfortable being alone with either or both of them together. Lounging in her room one evening just before bedtime and reading a horror novel to test the theory of nightmares, Hermione heard someone come into her room. Glancing up, she saw both of her parents walking into her room with John locking the door behind Jean.

"We'd like you to join us for dinner, poppet." John grinned. Hermione's heart sped up because she knew what that meant. Super meant food, dinner meant… something else. Brunch meant food, breakfast or lunch meant that same something else. She wasn't entirely certain what to call it yet so she simply called it something else. And something she had learned over the years was that she didn't like that something else one bit.

"I-I don't want to." Hermione whimpered, backing away from both of her parents as they closed in on her.

"Poor dear, you don't know what you're saying." John shook his head as he tutted.

"We are your parents." Jean told her sternly, taking her arm.

"B-but I don't want to!" Hermione cried, tears streaming from her cheeks.

"Hermione dear, if you resist it will hurt." John cooed, quickly slipping off her shirt.

"Please!" Hermione sobbed as her mother unclipped her skirt.

"Now just relax dear." Jean purred, stroking down her sides. "We'll be just as gentle as we usually are if you cooperate.

"P-please…" the sobbing girl looked up at her two grinning parents with large pleading eyes, but they simply stripped of their own clothing. John moved to hold Hermione from behind, grinding his erection against her as Jean held her from the front, stroking her daughter's sides and stomach casually. Hermione glanced between the pair, her heart hammering in her ribcage as Jean dropped to one knee, one slender hand sliding between her legs.

As his wife worked below, John's hands began working above. Sliding his hands along Hermione's exposed shoulders, he moved his strong hands to her chest, kneading at the relatively flat skin there. He also dropped to one knee and began kissing and licking at Hermione's throat, coaxing soft whimpers from the girl, more out of fear than any of the pleasure her parents were obviously feeling.

"John, I fear she may end up being a late bloomer." Jean sighed, stroking her finger into and out of the poor girl. "She's not quite as slick as I thought she would be at this age."

"Perhaps a slow reaction due to her being as tense as a tightrope?" John asked, lifting his head from where he was still working at his daughter's neck.

"Perhaps. I suppose we'll have to have more sessions until she reaches where she needs to be."

John leered up at Hermione at this and stood back up, grinding against her once more. "I suppose you're right."

Spreading the youngest brunette's legs wide apart, John positioned his hard member at her entrance and began pushing in, groaning at how tight his daughter still was. "Hermione!" he gasped, thrusting as slowly as he could in order to let her get used to his size.

The brunette in question felt him moving inside her and felt a tingle beginning to spread within her body, but not understanding what it meant. John groaned as he thrust faster, feeling her grow a bit more slick inside, though that was probably due to his own precum. Hermione wiggled in his grasp and Jean began stroking her hair in order to try calming her. Hermione focused on her memories of the times when her mother would do that as a simple kindness, not so that it would be comfortable for this activity.

John's grip on her hips was tightening and Hermione buried her face in her mother's shoulder to keep from crying as his thrusts came almost painfully fast. Mouth formed into a primal snarl, John leaned down and kissed his wife passionately as he came, spilling his hot seed into his daughter and feeling it drip from her entrance. With a few more hard thrusts, he finally pulled out and smiled at the two women.

"Come here, Hermione." Jean cooed. "Does it hurt?"

"A-a little." Hermione sniffed, staring into the large gentle eyes of her mother.

"Poor dear. Here, let me have a look."

Hermione nodded and spread her legs, letting her mother slide down and have a look between them. She could feel Jean poking at different parts of her and cringed every so often at certain places, but the examination was quiet. Then, Jean winked up at John and stuck out her tongue. Hermione gasped as a new feeling erupted in her stomach. Something wet and slimy was poking and swiping at her very core and it felt amazing. Clutching onto her father for support, Hermione whimpered at the feeling and groaned in want as her mother pulled away, licking her lips.

"You taste absolutely delicious on her, love." Jean grinned up at her husband, standing and taking her daughter back into her arms. "Come, let's let our little girl have her rest. And I can show you how well you taste on me."

"Very well then." John agreed with a smile, turning to Hermione. "Good night, Poppet." He kissed her forehead and exited the room.

Jean waited until he had left before staring hard at her daughter, seeing amber flecks within the chocolate brown eyes and wondering what they meant. No one in their family ever reportedly had amber eyes. Shaking her head to clear it, Jean knelt down and placed a soft kiss to Hermione's forehead, smiling at her. "Good night, Hermione."

Standing, the Granger matriarch left the room with a wave. Hermione sighed, finally able to rest. Curling up in her bed, she stared at the night sky and wondered if she would ever be able to escape from her parents. Snorting at the thought, Hermione resigned herself to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**_Ah, Hermione's parts are always the easiest to write. I absolutely adore writing Hermione no matter what the trauma, what the age, what the badassness. I pawsitively love the girl. Now, since you've survived this one, surely you can survive the next? Review and tell me whether or not you can or can't. I'd love hear it._**


	4. The Incident

**_Another chapter for my most favorite people: my readers! This is the last of the warning chapters and I shall return to my normal method of drama, romance, smut, roller coaster mood swings and violence/death once this chapter is finished with. By all means, enjoy the chapter. _**

* * *

When they all received their Hogwarts letters, there were varying emotions among the three soon-to-be friends. Ron was nonchalant about the entire thing, expecting that his letter was bound to come since he was part of a pureblood family and he took it in stride with his breakfast. Harry, after being moved all the way to the middle of the sea and getting the information from Hagrid, was excited to be getting away from his aunt, uncle and cousin. This was going to be a new start for him after all and he was going to be opened up to a whole new world, the world of his parents. Hermione, once receiving her letter and invitation via Professor McGonagall, was ecstatic to be leaving her parents in favor of a place that would keep her safe from them for ten whole months.

The trio began their packing as soon as was possible and by the time September first came around, Hermione was practically bouncing with excitement. Of course, her morning did not go as smoothly as she would have hoped. Her parents were not at all happy to have their daughter leaving them for ten months out into the world without them and made it known that she was to be on her best behavior. Once Hermione had wiped the tears from her eyes, she nodded compliantly and followed them out of the house to the car.

Moving through the train station to a place between platforms nine and ten, the three Muggles watched as other wizarding students ran at the wall and the two parents glanced at their daughter skeptically. Hermione took a shaky breath and turned to her parents, hugging them tightly before running at the wall herself. Closing her eyes in fear, the Muggleborn was surprised to find that she melted right through and gave a sigh of relief. Heading for the train, Hermione climbed aboard and found an empty compartment, putting her trunk away and taking a book from her carry-on bag. It was Transfiguration For Dummies. It was something her mother had suggested due to Hermione never having seen it done before.

The trip was fairly uneventful aside from Hermione running into some boys, one of which attempted to change the color of his rat with limited success. Hermione joked on the ineffectiveness of the spell, but she wasn't sure either of the boys understood her humor and so left them alone to continue the quest for Neville's toad. Arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione stared around excitedly, but the school year started off very bumpy for her. The other students talked about her behind her back and made fun of her, most of them grumbling over her intelligence. By the time Halloween rolled around, it was getting to be too much and Ronald Weasley's comment pushed her over the edge.

Rushing to the girl's bathroom, Hermione locked herself in a stall and began bawling her eyes out, wondering if it had simply been better for her to stay at home with her parents. She may not have liked breakfast lunch or dinner, but they respected her and encouraged her mind. Coming out of the stall and finding a troll staring at her, Hermione felt her heart pounding rapidly and almost felt constricted, freezing in place as the large creature took a swing at her with his club.

After Harry and Ron rescued her, Hermione decided to stay with them, feeling that she owed them for saving her life. The trio shared everything with each other. While Ron prided himself on what he did with his family members, Harry and Hermione bonded over their mutual hatred of the act and their wishes to someday be set free of it. Their redheaded member couldn't for the life of him figure out why they would be against something like that and chalked it up to the fact that they come from Muggle families.

Dread filled two of the three stomachs as the end of the year came and Harry held Hermione all night in the common room as she cried before the day they were supposed to leave. The lighter brunette was beside herself with fright at the thought of what her parents might do to her once she was fully in their care once more. The darker brunette tried to comfort her as best he could, but he knew that he could do nothing to help her. He could outrun and outhide his cousin, but Hermione's parents would simply find her and force her.

"Don't worry, Mione." He told her gently as the three of them exited the train. "Just hope for next year. Look forward to it, right?"

Hermione nodded, attempting to look light-hearted as she spotted her parents. Jean seemed genuinely happy to receive her back, but John ushered them both from the platform as quickly as possible, not liking the looks of the wizards coming out of the barrier around them. The ride back home was spent with Jean listening intently to everything Hermione told her had happened since she had seen them both during Christmas break.

"It sounds like you've had a very interesting year, Darling." Jean gushed, grinning at her daughter. "Much more eventful than ours. Though, I must question the school because I'm certain that the teachers should have background checks and safety alarms or something to alert them of danger other than a man screaming about it."

"They're still in the Dark Ages, Mum." Hermione told her with a small laugh. "They still use parchment and quills after all. I don't think electricity works well around a lot of magic, though. As for the alarm system, I don't think they know what an alarm system is."

"Still, the safety of the children should be taken into account." The matriarch grumbled.

Arriving home, Hermione felt her heart sink into her stomach as both of her parents guided her to their room and began stroking along her body. "We've missed you, dear." Jean moaned, leaning down to kiss lightly at the younger girl's neck.

"It's been a long six months without you." John agreed, beginning to strip Hermione of her shirt as Jean's hands fell to her skirt. Hermione whimpered, suppressing the tears as she glanced between the two of them. Her eyes fell instantly to her mother, whom she felt more at ease with due to their similar anatomy. Jean, however, stepped back with a sigh and simply stripped, needing to feel free of her clothing as she looked to her husband.

"John, you go ahead and take over. I'm too close."

John nodded and held Hermione's hips, one hand sliding up to cup and massage her breast as he ground himself against her, feeling himself grow harder by the second. Heat shot through Hermione's chest and down to pool between her legs and she gasped, leaning into the touch and arching her back to get closer.

"That's a good girl, Poppet." John whispered huskily, humping quickly against her with small thrusts. Hermione could feel his erection against her and, for the first time, shivered in rapture at the thought of feeling it moving inside of her. John wrapped his arms around her to massage both breasts and get closer to his daughter.

Hermione moaned out in pleasure, feeling a whole new set of emotions battering her body as she turned into her father's embrace and wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Lights were popping behind her eyelids and she could feel a strange slickness between her legs. But more than that, she felt a tingling sensation that continued to grow as she ground herself against his growing erection.

Jean watched her daughter with pride, seeing the beginning signs of puberty-induced lust showing themselves. Hermione slid herself easily onto John's erect cock and began thrusting her hips, panting as she continued kissing him and moaning. Her daughter's body was also much leaner than the last time they had seen her, becoming more filled out and curvy. She still had a ways to go, but she was definitely going to be very beautiful.

Suddenly, a gasp ripped through the air and Jean glanced up to where Hermione was clutching John desperately. The youngest brunette was shaking and her grip was tight, her eyes shut as her teeth clamped together. A smile crossed the older woman's face as she realized that her daughter had just had her first orgasm. Hermione slowly loosened her grip and looked around in confusion, glancing at her father in surprise. Scrambling from her position, the young witch trembled before both her parents, wondering what they had just done to her.

"W-what was that?" she demanded softly, her eyes flicking between them.

"That, dear, was something every young woman should feel at least once before she begins her cycle." Jean cooed, stroking her daughter's cheek. "I'm so proud of you. Your first lusting. How do you feel?"

"Tired." Hermione murmured, holding a hand to her head in utter confusion. How could she make sense of any of this? "May I go to sleep for a bit?"

"Of course, dear." Jean murmured, standing. "We'll join you for supper later. I'm making your favorite to celebrate your breakthrough."

Hermione nodded with a smile and headed off to her bedroom, slipping between the blankets and drifting off, pondering this strange and somewhat frightening new concept and deciding to read up on the subject of lust later.

Days later, it was only a week until she went back to school. She had gone to Diagon Alley a few days prior to get her school books and now had everything she needed in order to return to Hogwarts for second year. Hermione awoke feeling very drained and more tired than when she fell asleep. Groaning, she stood and slid from bed, shuffling to the bathroom. As she was padding back to her room, she felt a stickiness between her legs and glanced down to find that she was dripping blood all over the place.

Eyes widening, Hermione rushed back to the bathroom to examine it more thoroughly. She was bleeding from between her legs and she began to panic. Rushing to her parents' room, Hermione hurried in and called for her mother. Jean glanced up from where she had been snoozing peacefully. Catching sight of her daughter's terrified face, she glanced around and noticed the puddle of blood. Grinning widely, she stood and moved over to her daughter, accidentally awakening her husband.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily, standing and joining his wife.

"Darling, she's hit her cycle." Jean told him excitedly. "You can't ejaculate inside of her anymore."

"Understood. I'm assuming you'll be using the dildo to fill in for me then?"

"Right you are. Don't need her tightening back up, after all. That would be disastrous."

"She's nearly thirteen years old. She's finally gotten it. Perhaps she is a late bloomer."

Hermione watched the conversation over her head wondering if either of them were paying attention to the fact that she could potentially be bleeding to death because the blood didn't look like it was going to be stopping anytime soon. Beginning to hyperventilate, Hermione called, "Can someone please tell me what's going on before I bleed to death?"

Jean knelt next to her and took the smaller girl's hands in her own. "Hermione, darling, you've gotten your cycle. You've finally become a woman."

"B-but the blood-."

"Will stop of its own accord." Jean soothed her gently. "This is meant to happen. Do you know those weeks I don't join in with you and your father?" Hermione nodded to show her understanding. "Well, that's because I'm bleeding on those weeks. From the looks of things, you get yours two weeks after I get mine, which will work out perfectly. Come along, let's get you some milk and cookies in order to restore the blood you've already lost. You must start drinking more water…"

John watched the two women go, scratching his head as he observed his wife's behavior. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was almost falling in love with their daughter. Shaking off the absurd thought, he followed, grinning at the prospect of getting to watch Jean with a dildo.

The summer before third year was when everything changed between herself and her parents.

Hermione was minding her own business in her room, reading one of her old school books that she'd already read at least twenty times before. It was a very interesting book, though, she wasn't bored reading it once more. A knock at her door made her look up and she found her mother leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you reading, dear?" Jean inquired calmly, cocking her head with curiosity.

"I-it's one of my school books. I was just doing some light reading."

"Is that so?" Jean murmured, moving forward into the room. Hermione watched her warily and snapped her book shut when John enterewd behind his wife. "Would you care to explain some to us?"

"W-well, it's my Defense Against the Dark Arts book. It's detailing basic ways to deflect the Dark Arts and to protect myself from them."

"That sounds very interesting." Jean murmured. "May I see?"

Hermione handed her mother the book and Jean read over the passage she was reading. "Protego?" she asked in confusion.

"It's really only the word 'protection' with a fancier ending." The small girl shrugged, pointing out another. "This is the one we learned last year. Expelliarmus. It seems to be my friend Harry's favorite."

John watched as his wife conversed with their daughter and realized that she was actually interested in this magical stuff. _I suppose I could give it a try. Perhaps later tonight after… dinner._ With that thought, John moved forward and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, leaning over her slightly as Jean read another passage. Jean glanced up at Hermione's frightened whimper and smiled.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten darling. Hermione, it's dinnertime."

Throwing off her father, Hermione stood, her heart hammering. "No!" she shrieked.

"Excuse me?" John snarled, standing from where she had pushed him and beginning to advance on her. "We are your parents and we said it's dinnertime."

"I said no!" Hermione shrieked, running from her father.

"Young lady!" John snarled, racing after his daughter. "Just because you leave for ten months at a time does not give you any authority to deny your parents! Get back here this instant!"

Hermione crouched and slid into the cabinet beside the one beneath the sink, hunkering down as low as she could so that her father couldn't see her. John moved through the house, wondering where Hermione could have gone. Jean soon joined the search, both of them checking all around the house, looking for the young witch. At one point, both of them came very close to Hermione's hiding place. Hermione held her breath as they began checking the kitchen. John looked into the oven while Jean checked the cabinet under the sink. The young witch could feel herself becoming lightheaded and, in one crucial moment of weakness, she let the breath out in a cough as she gasped for another.

"Found you." Jean sing-songed, pulling open the door to her hiding place and gripping her arm.

"No!" Hermione cried, holding onto whatever she could as John moved over and forcibly pulled her from the cabinet. "No, please! I don't want to!"

Fear gripped her heart as her parents carried her back to her room. Even though she had had that lapse last summer, she was none-too-happy about doing it again and wanted to make it known, but was unsure of how to do that. She just wanted her parents to stop and leave her alone.

John noticed some bulges appearing on Hermione's skin and wondered briefly if she was getting a rash or skin disease of some sort. Was the school she was attending leaving her with some sort of illness? Surely not his strong Hermione. He shrugged off the worry and continued carrying his daughter back to her room.

As they grew closer to their destination, Hermione began to hyperventilate, struggling in her father's grip as much as she could with his arms pinning her own. Her bedroom door opened and Hermione felt her heart seize, knowing what was coming next. As if fate was taking pity on her, the young witch blacked out.

The neighbors turned toward the Granger home with raised eyebrows as screams erupted from the building. Shattering glass could be heard along with multiple crashes and both parents sobbing as they called for each other through the ruckus. One neighbor in particular was about ready to call the police when all of the noise suddenly stopped. Waiting a few moments, when no more noise aside from a door slamming could be heard, the neighbors went back to what they were doing, deciding that everything had been taken care of.

Hermione awoke hours later, completely naked and lying in her bed. She had just had the strangest nightmare to date. Her parents had been screaming and running, but she couldn't tell from what. At first it seemed that they were running from her, but that couldn't be right. After all, she wouldn't do anything to hurt them. But then they began bleeding from various wounds and it was the weirdest thing.

Slipping from her bed, Hermione moved to the living room to find her father holding her mother who was sobbing. Both were covered in bandages. John had a large one wrapping around his entire chest while Jean's arms were wrapped as well as her chest. "Mum?" both gasped as their daughter entered the room, John bringing Jean closer to him as if to protect her. "Mum, what's wrong? You're hurting…"

Jean looked to John and nodded, letting him relinquish her as she made her way over to her daughter and knelt down slightly so that they were eye level. "Hermione, what we've been doing for the past several years… is something that is not always done between parents and children."

"It's not?" Hermione breathed. "But Harry said his cousin… and Ron's entire family… I thought…"

"It's not always done. Only in some cases. However, there is a question your father and I have been wondering about."

"What is it?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"H-Hermione dear?" Jean stammered, taking her hands in her own bandaged ones. "Do you not like it when we touch you in that way?"

Hermione cocked her head in confusion. Her mother hand never taken her feelings into account and to see her looking like this was definitely a surprise. "W-well, it makes me uncomfortable, b-but I thought I was being a good daughter…"

"You were, dear. But your father and I… we weren't being good parents. We'll leave you alone from now on, how is that? A-and we'll only touch you in a more parental way, alright?"

Hermione nodded and hugged her mother happily, feeling much better about the whole thing. She was finally free. They were going to leave her alone from now on. "Thanks, Mum!"

Jean stiffened for half a second before hugging Hermione back, relief evident in her sigh. "But I do have one question. How did you and Daddy get so banged up? You're both covered in bandages…"

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Jean inquired, John perking up at this news.

Hermione shook her head. "All I remember is blacking out as we were entering my bedroom. Why? Did it have something to do with me?"

Both parents stared into their daughter's large worried brown eyes and couldn't bring themselves to tell her what had happened. "No dearie." Jean told her softly, brushing some hair from the fourteen-year-old's face. "It didn't have anything to do with you. Once you blacked out, we put you into bed and went out. Some thugs from the street cornered us, but since we didn't have anything valuable on us, they spared us. Come, let's get you some dinner."

Hermione immediately froze up, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as she watched her mother and father walk into the kitchen. Hanging her head, she shuffled after them, feeling her heart sink as the hope was drained from her. She had truly thought her parents were going to leave her alone. Entering the kitchen, however, the young witch was surprised to see her mother beginning to prepare dinner as her father set the table and sat there in wait. They had been serious after all. Bounding to the table, Hermione claimed her usual seat and waited for her mother to bring a meal to the table, reading the front of her father's newspaper about some escaped murderer as she waited.

* * *

**_And the worst of it has now passed. Please, feel free to relax a bit and continue reading. Thank you for your patience and, by all means, review._**


End file.
